


The Window

by Kalamac



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamac/pseuds/Kalamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail, Holly & a window</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a picture of Aliyah O'Brien, sitting on a windowsill, reading a book.
> 
> Also the bit from the book that Holly tells Gail about was from an actual book that I read. Well, tried to read. It was pretty crappy, and that was the point where I gave up on it.

Gail's favourite place in the new house was the lounge room window. It looked out over the yard, and in the afternoon, it filled the room with sunlight. But as much as Gail loved the view, and enjoyed basking in the bright warmth, they were not the reasons for the window being her perfect place. Her reason was Holly.

As soon as Holly noticed the windowsill was just right for comfortable sitting, it became her go to reading spot on warm days. And while she sat there, caught up in a book, Gail watched, caught up in Holly. Not in a pervy way, it wasn't about creepy staring. It was relaxing. There was something about watching Holly read that made Gail feel so peaceful, free of all the noise that usually clouded her mind.

She watched her now, sitting on the ledge in just a t-shirt and underwear, glowing in the afternoon light, reading a ridiculous romance novel. Gail smiled to herself. Holly, her super smart Holly, loved trashy romances. The kind with ripped bodices and heaving bosoms.

Holly chuckled at something on the page. She turned toward Gail, swinging one long, tanned leg off the windowsill, toes just touching the floor. "The euphemism for sex in this book is 'plundering her womanly cove'. It's terrible. He's not even a pirate."

Gail grinned at Holly's amusement. She crossed the room, stopping directly in front of Holly. One hand removing the book from Holly's grasp, the other inching under her t-shirt, fingers running across the skin just above the waistband of her underwear. "So, if I wanted to plunder your womanly cove..."

"You would have to be a pirate." Holly hooked her leg around Gail's thigh, pulling her closer.

Gail slid her hand into Holly's underwear, running her finger through slick folds. "I downloaded the new episode of Person of Interest," Gail whispered, circling Holly's swollen clit. "Does that count?"

"Close enough." Holly breathed heavily, angling her hips upward, into Gail's hand. Holly leaned back against the window as Gail thrust two fingers inside her, curling them forward on the down stroke.

Gail leaned into Holly, kissing her roughly, thrusting her fingers harder, Holly rocking her hips, drawing Gail in deeper.

"Gail, Gail," Holly panted, speeding her movements, as Gail quickened her pace. She came hard, clenching around Gail's fingers, calling her name.

Gail brought her down gently, slowly pulling her hand of Holly's underwear. Raising her fingers to her mouth, so she could taste Holly on herself.

She watched her satisfied girlfriend, glowing with more than just sunlight, and smiled. "I really do love this window."


End file.
